fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Fukuhara Ayane
Dark Maroon|ecolor = Pink|enter Pretty Cure = Cure Lollipop|curehair = Pale Pink with hot pink ombre|cureeye = Pink|tcolor = Pastel Pink|power = Love Happiness|symbol = ♡ Heart|season = Fantastic! Pastel Jubilee Pretty Cure|appearance = FPJPC01|seiyuu = Uchiyama Mari}} is the main protagonist in Fantastic! Pastel Jubilee Pretty Cure and the leader of the group. She is a little stubborn and clumsy but attracts the attention of her school students by singing a song. She is also sometimes a bit of a bossy crybaby but always get back up on her feet. Her alter ego is and represents love and happiness. Bio Appearance - As Cure Lollipop= }} Personality Ayane is a little stubborn and clumsy but attracts the attention of her school students by singing a song. She is also sometimes a bit of a bossy crybaby but always get back up on her feet. History Relationships Cure Lollipop |キュアロリポップ}} is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Ayane. In order to transform, she needs her Sparkle Compact and Sparkle Gemstone. Transformation Shine On! Pastel Change Time! is the phrase Ayane needs to say to activate her transformation. Sequence Ayane grabs ahold of her Sparkle Compact and opens it up with a bright pink light shining before her. A pink star appears, revealing it to be her Sparkle Gemstone. Ayane catches it and strikes a pose with it, while saying "Shine On!" before she flips it into the air. She looks in the mirror part of the compact while saying "Pastel Change Time!" then her Sparkle Gemstone automatically gets inserted in the middle part of the compact, and creates a pink heart that then transforms into tiny multiple hearts. Ayane jumps from the air and lands on one of the hearts and starts to dance. While dancing, she jumps from one heart to another and then levitates and float-spins in midair before touching one heart before it becomes bigger and Ayane puts her right hand then her left hand into it and claps twice, forming her cuffs. Ayane then puts her feet in two more hearts which forms her shoes. Using her finger, Ayane draws a pink ribbon bow before it attaches to her chest which forms the top of her dress, and then draws a wavy line forming her skirt. Ayane slaps her legs which forms her socks and leggings. To finish her transformation, she makes two bows: one little pink bow which she attaches to her hair with a hot pink heart being attached which changes her hair style and color, and one big bow which attaches to the back of Cure Lollipop's dress. Lollipop's Sparkle Compact closes and is attached to Lollipop's left hip, forming a pouch. After she stops dancing, Cure Lollipop lands on stage and introduces herself before striking one last pose. Etymology Quotes Trivia Category:Fantastic! Pastel Jubilee Pretty Cure Category:Fantastic! Pastel Jubilee Pretty Cure characters Category:Female Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Lead Characters Category:StarryShimmer - Cures Category:AyunaCures Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:AyunaPinkCures Category:Love using Cures Category:Happiness using Cures